It has been found that the conventional music box (see FIG. 1) is simply a box with a mechanical device which utilizes a spring spring A1, a rotating leaf A2, a gear train A3, a drum A4 and a hitting member A5 to produce a tune when the box is opened. However, such a music box is monotonous and too complicated in structure thereby increasing the cost thereof.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a music box which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.